


Suck the Venom Out

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hellhound healing, Hellhound interactions, How 6x11 should have gone, How Do I Tag, Kind of AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: My take on 6x11 and Halwyn's alarmingly abrupt death.





	Suck the Venom Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I absolutely adore the idea of these precious hot dogs being together, I am quite nervous about writing it since it's not Maleo lol. I would love feedback <3

_Bang._

 

The sound of a gunshot ringing in Jordan's ears, making his eyes water and skull ache. Clapping his hands over his hypersensitive ears, the young deputy grit his teeth in a futile attempt to block out a painful dredging of heat swelling in the pit of his stomach.

 

As a harbinger of death and protector of the supernatural Jordan felt the telltale tingle of heat sparkling along his skin, before a plume of ash and orange flames engulfed his form.

 

Brilliant molten eyes flared in the darkness as flaming heels singed the leaf-littered forest floor with each commanding step, it wasn't long until the fiery silhouette of the hellhound was sprinting through the night towards his quarry.

 

The three supernaturals were stunned still at the sight of a  _dead_ hellhound. Scott and Lydia exchanged worried glances, "I thought you can't kill a hellhound..." Scott probed lamely as Lydia studied the deceased male's blood spattered face, her fingers delicately brushing the stubble dotting his jaw; this hellhound looked _dark_ and corrupted...he looked nothing like  _her_ sweet deputy.

 

"You can't." She sighed tiredly, her pale fingers easing his eyelids shut more out of kindness than respect or fondness.  Half expecting the corpse to rise up and snap his fangs threateningly at her, Lydia was quick to scurry from the dead body of the unknown hellhound.

 

"Who's going to tell him that?" Malia asked with a quirked brow, a thumb jerked in the direction of Jordan who slowed to a steady trot at the sight of the dead hellhound, his skin kissed sweetly by the scorching ball of fire surrounding him.

 

"Jordan..." Lydia squeaked, inching away from his wild thrashing hellfire as he crouched wordlessly before the corpse; strong arms coming to cradle the dead male amiably.

 

"What is he doing?" Malia asked, reaching to pull the banshee away from the entranced hellhound.

 

"How am I supposed to know?" Lydia hissed earning a pointed stared from the coyote.

 

"Guys..." Scott said sternly drawing their attention back to the hellhounds.

 

The trio blanched as a cleansing blue light filled the air, stinging their eyes and heating their skin.  They watched with rapt attention as the young hellhound's fire burned a stunning gas-flame blue, a palpable heat crashing against them in stifling waves as the air crackled with sparking embers.

 

Jordan rested his head against the still planes of the dead male's chest, the vision a mockery of intimacy as he pulled male close to him.

 

Cerulean veins rippling along the deputy's soot covered skin, as the searing flames swallowed them both in a sweltering wash of blues and smoke.

 

A unanimous gasp escaped the three as the fire grew, the supernatural flames licking at the high branches of pine trees, widening in a hellish circle forcing the three supernaturals to take a generous step back.  A heavy silvery mist wound up and out of he bullet-hole in the dead man's head.

 

The generous bout of flames roared like the maw of a dragon as the snapping tendrils of blue heat swirled; the fire palpitated as if it, itself was alive.  Like a match swallowed by the bitter cold darkness the blinding blue light faded, readily replaced by a vibrant monochrome rainbow of oranges and golds.

 

Straightening the submissive curve of his spine, the three watched as the dead man's eyes flickered open flaring an identical molten orange to Jordan's.  Rising to his feet on shaky legs, the once dead hellhound pressed a curious finger to the flat of his forehead, surprised to find the previous wound to be gone.

 

The three supernaturals acting as an audience to the two hellhounds watched as Jordan's raucous hellfire sizzled as it vanished from his skin, leaving tanned skin smudged with smoke and soot. 

 

Jordan's alert jade green eyes met the other hellhound's wild brown ones.

 

"I don't get it, what just happened?" Malia asked, nudging Lydia with a soft elbow.

 

"Jordan burned the silver out..." Lydia whispered in that broken voice she had when she was surprised.

 

 _"Jordan..."_ The word falling fluidly from the unknown hellhound's lips as he eyed the young deputy.

 

"That's my name, I'm Jordan." The deputy gave a gentle flash of his pearly teeth, a smoke stained hand gesturing to himself.

 

"What's your name?" Jordan asked softly, his head tilting to the side in inquiry.

 

"Halwyn." The taller hellhound replied, his dark eyes never deviating from Jordan's green ones.  Lydia watched the two hellhounds, gazes locked, a heady magnetism drawing the two beings toward one another. 

 

 "Guys," Lydia began sharply, drawing the attention of Scott and Malia away from the hellhounds, "We should probably give them some time to get  _acquainted_." The banshee giving Jordan a soft encouraging smile, remembering how eager he was to learn about what it was to be a hellhound...maybe now was his chance.  Quickly grasping what the banshee meant, the two gave quick nods of agreement before giving the two hellhounds space, wandering off through the thicket of trees and fallen leaves.

 

Emboldened by their newfound privacy, Halwyn wasted no time closing the gap between himself and the young deputy.  Jordan felt a glittering heat split his belly like a hot knife as clawed fingertips trailed along the sooty skin of his arm, sparks flashing where their skin met.  Staring down at the conflicted young man, Halwyn gave Jordan a knowing smile.

 

"You have no idea what you did, do you?" The taller hellhound rumbled, his fingers occupied against the taut skin of Jordan's muscled shoulders.

 

"I-uh-no?" Jordan stammered as Halwyn's hand continued to skirt teasingly along his skin, his nervousness earning an amused little laugh from the other hellhound.

 

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret...it's not something that is done lightly." Halwyn muttered darkly, brown eyes corrupted by a brilliant molten orange as he nosed Jordan's cheek.  The young deputy stiffened in fear, he supposed what he feared the most was that he welcomed the heat of his fellow hellhound. Swallowing the lump of anxiousness clotting in his throat, Jordan reached out a hand to mimic Halwyn's actions; curious fingers exploring the sinewy flesh before him.

 

Grinning as he met Jordan's glowing eyes, Halwyn allowed his fingers to roam over the bulging swell of the younger hellhound's pectorals.

 

"I can show you things...Teach you what it is to be one of us..." Halwyn hummed lowly, punctuating his words by flexing clawed fingertips to produce a quavering flame that danced along each arched digit; Jordan let out a broken moan as the searing pads of Halwyn's fingers pressing into the small of his back, lighting up his nerves like a Christmas tree.

 

"S-show me..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't want the title to be a direct give away to what happens in the story, but rather a reference to it. I'm well aware of the fact that I'm ignoring their fight scene, but I want them to start off on the right foot.


End file.
